The Gaang and America
by lijde
Summary: What could've happen if the Avatar charaters lived in the modern world?Look inside and find out!Aangcentered,AU,Taang and other ships,flames allowed.
1. In the airplane

Came up with this idea when I found out I may go to Colorado to visit my Aunt (And I live in Ohio) and found out I would be going by myslef with my little 8 year old sister,Orenda.:3 

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Avatar.PeSHA.SOOOOOOO you can't sue.And I own no airplanes or anything like that.And Kuuki in Japanese for "Air".I'll include any other name translations.And I just came up with Ju-jin.

Aang wondered off in the unfamiliar plane,tried to talk to a few people,but,since he did not speak there're rich snob language,it was quite hard.Aang felt the plane jerk and fell on his little airbender butt,and slid right smack into a waitress and almost got soaked in water,and almost got in trouble,but he quickly got up and collected his thoughts a bit.

Aang was traveling to America to see the wonders of the place,he had done reserch on it for a project in 4th grade,and found America quite the interesting place,and he wanted to visit it.

You see,Aang was a traveler and was born to a rich,single,mother.Well,rich for only two people living together anyways.His mother believed that her son should have as much freedom and happiness as possible,and let him do many things that other parents had not let thier children do.

So Aang and his mother were quite content traveling the world together,and whenever they didn't have anywhere else to travel (or if big trouble started to stir) they would always go back to thier native home,Tokyo Japan.

Well,as Aang tried to see if any passengers would want to talk to him,he also held his father's small,orange,necklace close as it hung loosely around his small neck.Aang's father was also a travler.Sort of.He had actually been an explorer,but he'd mysteriously disappeared on an expedition to some funky tropical rain forest.

Aang never thought much about how his father disappeared,but he always felt that the necklace gave him comfort and strengh when he needed it,but his father didn't play a huge role in his life because,obviously,Aang's father was gone.But,Aang had a mother who was always in the air doing something.Gliding,Airplane jumping,and jumping from a helicopter down an icy mountain slope going nearly 70 miles per hour.

Yep.His mother loved to ski and fly.Aang loved to fly too but was only 12 and couldn't do to much,so he stuck with sking and skateboarding.And occasionly mountain biking with his friend Kuzon,though Kuzon almost always got him and Aang kicked out of nearly every place they went to.But nothingless,Aang knew that Kuzon would stick his neck out for Aang no matter what,and that Aang would do just the same.But Aang knew he shouldn't be thinking of his friends,for it made him sad to be so far away from them,even though he's a traveler and often leaves his friends from 1 day to 18 months.He quickly took his mind off his friends,and thought about the possibility of making some new ones in America.

But he didn't really know what the people were like in America,so Aang quietly ate a peice of of a fruit cake he had gotton from the bakery before him and his mother departed from Tokyo just a few hours ago.About 8:00 p.m. to be exact.Why would they leave so late?Because Aang and his mother liked the night plane rides to see the lights of the citys as they passed over them.Quite a beautiful sight for the both of them,but common enough.

Aang soon got a cramp just standing around so he walked down the aisle to move his cramped muscles.

As he walked down the crowded (but homey) aisle he looked out a few windows and saw it was quite dark;perfect time for the city lights.He sprinted to his seat and saw his mother,loudly talking to another passenger,but not loud enough to bother /to/ many people.But she was still quite obnoxious as she talked.She burped three times within a 5 second time span and had to quickly take huge,monsterous,gulps from her water bottle and stopped talking so she could catch her breath.Then she noticed me after about 3 seconds and beckoned me to come closer to her.

Aang scooted closer to his mom and brought out another fruit cake and gave it to his mother."I'd imagine this is better then that airplane food mom." Aang said with a gagging motion.Earlier he ordered "pepsi" that he'd heard so much about online.And with that first drink some fizz stuff went up his nose and it startled him so much that he choked on the pepsi."Americans are the weirdist things ever mom!" Aang said earlier still slightly choking on the soft beverage.

"Thank you dearest son." Aang's mother said with her largest smile.Though her biggest smile was Aang's littlest smile,Aang knew she had a smallish mouth and could grin no bigger,but her smile could warm any cold day up.As she ate and burped again a few minutes later,Aang quickly asked what time it was.

"About...10:00 p.m.Still have awhile before we reach the airport in America.Why don't you wrap up in a blanket and watch a movie?"

"Ok,but what kind of movies can we watch?" Aang said bored.

"The real question is what we can't watch." With that she winked and Aang knew he was free to chose whichever movie he wanted too.

"Hows about an American movie?"

"American? I don't know any American movies Aang,but why don't you ask that flight attendent? I'm sure she must know an American movie or two." She said pointing to the blonde woman assisting some strange man.

"Kk mom.Be back in a few!" With that Aang litterly jumped out of his seat and sprinted over to the blonde haired attendent.

"Excuse me miss,but do you happen to know some American movies me and my mom could watch?" Aang said tapping the woman's shoulder.

"Wait just a sec sport.Helping this guy out." She said glancing briefly at Aang,then turning her head to the man."I'm telling you sir,you have to order Japanese or chinese food in order to get the chopsti-" "I DUN CARES! JUS GET ME SUM SUSI ER WHATEVER THAT IS SO'S I CEN GIT MY CHOPSTICKS!!!!! I NEED EM' FER MY NOSE!!!!!!" The man said.

_"Someones been living under a rock..who plays with chopsticks?"_ Aang thought.The woman looked frustrated and took a pair of chopsticks from some random kids food and shoved the chopsticks in the mans face.

"There.Happy now?" She said sarcasticly.The man said nothing but proceeded to sticking the chopsticks up his nose.

"So what was that again lil guy?" The woman asked kindly.

"I was wondering if you knew any American movies that me and my mother could watch." Aang said smiling a small smile,trying to act as innocent as possible,so the lady wouldn't get cranky again.

"Yes,I know quite some of those movies.What's your and your mother's name please." She took out a small notepad and flipped through a few pages.

"Aang and Kuuki."

"FULL names please." She said getting annoyed.

"Oh,Aang and Kuuki Ju-jin." Aang said feeling stupid.

"Ok Sit back down in your seat and I'll get to you in a few minutes with a list." She said more or less cranky.

Aang gladly sprinted back to his seat and saw that his mom was taking some Chinese food out of a flight attendents hands and gave the man a tip of 3 bucks.

"Lemme have some of that!" Aang said energeticly.

"Heck you can have all of it.I just wanted the chopsticks." Kuuki said,thrusting the food to Aang.

"Thanks mom!" With that he reached in and ate the food with his hand.Messy eater he was,like his mom,of course she was messy with silverware,he was messy by eating with his hands.But he soon stopped when he saw what his mom was doing.

"Mom,what are you-" But he froze in mid sentence and saw his mom standing up in her seat with chopsticks in her mouth like a walrus's tusks,and making a walrus impersonation.

Everyone who saw released a few loud laughs and kep watching to see what more would happen.

What's more?Aang decided to join in the fun.So he stood up on the mini table up to the height of his mother,poured his food on her head,swiped a rich chocolate cake from a waitress's serving tray,and put the whole cake on his head and smeared all over his body,and the whole section of the plane seemed to roar with laughter (More like people in hysterics) and annoyed grunts from snob,smug,snooty people with no lives at all.

Life is good,when you live it to it's fullest.

**Next chapter up soon.- Reviews please! Flames are accepted,I don't really get that angry.-**


	2. The Airport and Hotel

Aang and Kuuki got off the plane several hours later after the little "incident",and went inside the warm airport. 

"BLEH.When it's warm in Japan it's cold here!." Aang yelled very loud,without even really knowing it.

"GAH,your right Aang! Come on,put on a sweatshirt and I'll get you something hot ot drink,and in a bit we'll get a few coats." Kuuki said while looking at some bird.

Kuuki ran over to a machine and looked for the coffee,but some other drink caught her attention.It was labled "Hot chocolate".

"Hot chocolate? I haven't had any of THAT in awhile.I'll go ahead and get some for Aang,he's never had this before." Kuuki thought,and poured him a nice hot foam cup of it,and poured herself one too.

She took a sip of the drink,spit it out,dropped both drinks,and ran all over the place grabbing any type of drink to cool her mouth down,and yelled "MY TONE IZ BURNIN!!!!! HELLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!! I NEED WWWWATTTTTTTTEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!! Or pop.Pop's good."

But in attempt at getting something to cool her tounge down,she only ceased to accidentally burning it more.And soon Aang saw her,so he ran over to her and poured a bottle of water into his mother's mouth.

"Mom,you have drinks of every kind on your shirt and pants.How do you propose to fix that?" Aang said as Kuuki wrapped herself around a dry towel.

"New clothes!DUH.And I thought you were supposed to be a straight b- student at school." Kuuki said and licked the front of her shirt.

"Tastes like ice cream.STRAWBERRY ice cream!" Thne Kuuki started to lick her shirt where ever she could find her favorite starberry ice cream flavor.

"Um yeah...you do that and I'll get our luggage." Aang said eager to get his cell phone out of his bag,which he dropped in it absent mindly back at his house.

He found his and his mother's luggage in a pile where everything went when it had not been claimed yet.

Along his things he found all kinds of weird...stuff.Things that looked like broken flutes,some burned paper,a broken poodle,and a suitcase with a sticker of an alien on it.Actually several alien stickers.

Aang grabbed his and Kuuki's things,and dashed to where his mother was at.

But one problem.His mother wasn't where Aang had left her at.He looked around the airport for his mother,but saw nothing of her.Then he heard Kuuki's battle screech,and when Aang heard that,it was when she was throwing a little fit,and getting ready the punch whomever it was in the stomache.

"LIF LIY LIF LIY LIF LIY LIF LIY!!!!! JJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIII!!!!" She screamed so that everyone in the airport could hear her.

Aang saw her getting ready to polvurize some freaky dude.

Aang was getting to stop his mother but then it hit him.

"The guy with the snobby attitude!"

A few hours ago after Aang and Kuuki got cleaned up after thier little show,some richy came up to them and said "Filthy little gutter frogs." Kuuki and Aang just smiled,and only got frowned upon by the young man.And he was getting what he deserved.

Kuuki threw a punch at the guy,and fell on his rich little back.Aang just stood there wanting to punch the guy,but it looked like his mom already took care of him.

But he didn't up then,he just got right back up while Kuuki was walking away,and slammed so type of unknows airport food on her back.

Kuuki all so verrrrryyyyy slowly turned around and gave the man a death glance.But to make Kuuki even angrier he charged for Aang and tackled him.

Aang punched the man good and hard in the face,and the man ran to the lady's restroom with a bloody nose.Luckily,the security gaurds were doing something else,except for one.

Kuuki ran over to Aang and pushed his bag into his hand and grabbed her's.

"Run." Was all she simply said before the one security gaurd was running toawrd them and calling for back-up.They ran to the door,and they slammed into the door head first,and tried to push the door to open it.No luck.

"OPEN YOU DANG THING!!!!!" Both of them shouted kicking and pushing the door,but nothing worked,and the security gaurds were only a matter of feet away from them.Then Aang saw a sign."Pull door to open please" right smack on the door,barely noticable.

"Pull the door,mom pull it!!!!!" With no time to think she pulled open the door and mother and son made it out of the airport without getting arrested,or something like that,And on the way out Aang chanted,"May-be next time!!!!" Kuuki added;"And who in the right mind makes a pull door inside?!?!?!"

They ran to a couple of blocks and stopped in front of an apartment to catch their breath.

"Now that was a close one,mom.Didn't know Americans were so strict.It's hard to wonder why these people are able to keep giant bomb things without going berserk with rules until they have to destroy the stupid thing."

"Well,these people are different from us.We don't follow the same rules as the Americans do."

"Yeah well,what are we going to do now?" Aang asked checking to make sure he still had his necklace.

"Get a taxi I suppose,and find a place to stay."

"Like where? I don't see any hotels around here..."

"Well,we're standing in front of an apartment builing.Let's stay here for the night!"

"But...It's an apartment building.We can't stay here the night.We have to stay here a minumum of a week."

"Well you got a point there.Let's just go down the street and see if we can find a nice little hotel." Kuuki said and started to walk down the street while looking at all the different things,and Aang soon followed.

After about an hour of walking,Aang suggested taking a taxi and asking them to take them to the nearest and nicest hotel.

They stopped at a curb and waited for a taxi to come.It didn't take very long,but thier driver was tired,so they just got out of the taxi and waited for the next one.The second one looked very hyped up,so they got in that one.

"Nearest hotel please." Kuuki said.

"Right away miss!" He said.It took a few minutes to get ot the hotel,it looked like a very nice place.The driver opened up thier doors and let them out.

Aang and Kuuki got out and went inside the hotel,It had a jungle theme,and had a few real animals.

They went up to the desk and rung the bell for someone to come.A nice looking lady came to the desk,and had them fill out two forms,one for each.Kuuki gave the forms to the woman and the woman gave them the keys to their apartment.

"Third floor,number 206." She said with a freaky smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face" Aang said.The lady's eye twiched,And she fell on the ground and her head came off.

"What...the..." But Aang and Kuuki ran up to thier room and slammed it shut.

"Okay what the flip just happened?!?!" Aang said.

"I really have no idea,Aang,but,are you sure it was the brightest idea to come to America?If people's heads come off all the time,I don't wanna be a part of it!!!!" Just then there was an annoucement over the intercom.

"Lila number 587 has malfuntioned on 1st floor,near the stairs." A loud voice boomed. "Sokka! I'M supposed to do the messages! Not you!"A girl's voice said."Yeah but Katara you were-""I DON'T CARE!!!! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THE MEESAGES,ME AND ME ONLY!!!!""BUT THE ONLY JOB I HAVE IS MOPPING UP ANIMAL MESSES!!!!""BUT IT'S MY JOOOOOOOBBBBBB TO DO MY BETTER-THEN-YOUR'S JOB!!!!!""But Kata-" Sound of someone slapping someone else."ENOUGH! Yelled the girl's voice."You didn't have to hit me." The boy said while crying.Sound of footsteps."Sorry for the interupption.Please return to your regular schedules." Said a different voice.

"Er,okay then...Why don't we get something to drink?" Aang said,and without an answer,went to look for somewhere to to get a drink.

It took him 10 minutes just to find a stupid pop machine,but when he found it he ordered a mountain dew."At least I know I won't choke on this like that pepsi stuff..."Aang said.

Just then a girl about his age came around a corner,singing singing "Headstrong".

"Back off I'll takle you on,headstrong I'll take on anyone!" She sang then stopped when she saw me.

"Erm,hi.My name's Aang what's your's?"

"Toph Bei-fong."

Toph was wearing Faded green jeans,and a light green an yellow Tang-top.

"Okay,hi,Toph.It's nice to meet you."

"Would you happen to know where room 207 is?" Toph asked putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah it's right beside my room!I could take you up there,if you want."

"Thanks,but why did you run upstairs earlier? You know,when That robot lost it's head?"

"Oh,well,you see...I didn't know that it's head feel...off.I guess..." Aang said,and bit his lip.

"Whatever.Just take me up to my room." Toph said then started to walk towards the stairway."Coming or not?"

"Uh coming!Duuuuuurrrrrr" Aang said then went to that stairway with Toph,But she barely went up two steps when she said,"Wait a minute,I lost a stupid contact,could you help me look for it?"

"Yeah sure."

They looked around a while before Aang finally found the contact.He gave it ot Toph,and Toph put it back in.

"Sometimes I wish I had glasses again...these contacts are so annoying!" Toph said in the air,not really to anyone.

"Well,we should get you to your parents now.They're probabley worried sick about you." Aang said and held Toph's hand while leading her up the stairs.

They soon reached Aang's door and he went next door to Toph's apartment,but Toph tugged Aang's hand and led them to his door.

"Wait,I thought you were going back to your apartment." Aang said confused.

"My parents won't be back for a few hours,plus it's night time,and I don't want to be left on my on during the night."

"Well,okay,but what are we gonna do?" Aang asked.

"Well first of all,you can let go of my hand." Toph said,and placed a light kiss on Aang's cheek,just to tease him,and see if he would blush.

Aang blushed furiously and let go of Toph's hand.

"Well you hungry Toph?" Aang asked.

"Yeah,a little bit."

With that Aang grabbed another fruit cake (and his last one) and gave it to Toph.Toph quickly ate it,and thanked Aang for the snack.

"You know Toph,you never answered my question about what we could do to pass time."Aang said.

"You got a computer?"

"Yeah."

"Got internet?"

"Yes but I don't see what we're gonna do."

"We'll play Runescape.Dur."

"What the heck is runescape?" Aang had heard kids from his school talk about runescape,but he didn't actually know what it was,and didn't really even care.

"It's an internet game.It's global,so you've likely heard of it where ever you're on,you could play on my account.The username is yuttle."

**Long chapter.-Hope you liked it! Please send reviews.-**


	3. Kuzon

**_New chapter! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! _**

**Please submit reviews.:3 Any ideas for other storys are welcome as well!**

Aang and Toph stayed in the dimly lit room until 1:00 a.m. playing runescape,until Toph's mother came over and asked if Toph was over there,so Kuuki told Toph she would have to go soon.

"Want me to come over tomorrow Toph?" Aang asked as Kuuki and Toph's mom talked.

"Sure! Come over tomorrow around 8:00 a.m. sharp.Then We'll just waste our time doing something else,like,I don't know,swimming or going to the little cafe and just talk.That sound good?" Toph said as she signed off her runescape account.

"Excellent!" Aang said,really looking forward to hanging out with Toph the next day,or rather a few hours from then.

All of a sudden,Toph's mom yelled at Kuuki.

"My daughter has plenty of freedom! Unlike your son,she has manners an knows when to stop.Aang didn't even come to tell me that my daughter was over here,and stayed up playing on that wretched computer all night!" Toph's mom yelled.

"Oh,so it's my son's fault that you didn't know where your daughter was? It should've been your daughter who told you where she was at,but she couldn't because you were out in some random place and left her with-out supervision! I gladly let her stay with us until you and your husband were to return,and take her back.From the way she sounded while she played with Aang,she doesn't have any freedom or friends! Aang's probabley her first real friend! And my son doesn't know when to stop? You don't know when to begin! You'll be dead one of these days,and you'll die sad because you never got out of your snobby attitude to actually do something fun! You think you're to good for people in lower classes than you,because you think They're worthless,and therefore you won't have any fun,because all the people who hang out with the lower classes actually have fun,and you don't want to be seen with lower classes,so you won't have fun because it's for the 'lower classes' and not the top-of-the-line-richo-snotty-people!" Kuuki yelled and clenched her fists and teeth.

Mrs.Bei-fong said nothing,just stared oped mouthed at Kuuki,and scurried across the room and grabbed Toph,and was soon out the door.

A few seconds after that,Aang and Kuuki heard the next door neighbors slam thier door,and as a response Kuuki put on her Ipod,and went to bed listening to the All American rejects and various other American and Japenese bands.

However,it was not so easy for Aang to go to sleep,so he called his friend Kuzon.

One ring,two rings,three rings.

"Please Kuzon,pick up,pick up for the love of flahlights." Aang whispered to himself.

Finally Kuzon picked up,and answered with a sleepy hello.

"Sup Aang.What time is it?" Kuzon yawned and Aang heard the distant voice of his mother.

"Who is that? And why are they calling so late for?" Kuzons mom yelled very faintly.

"What a sec Aang,I gotta tell my mom that you're calling,or else she's gonna go beserk." Kuzon said and yelled to his mom without covering up the phone.

"I'm talking to Aang! Yeah,the one that just moved.No,it's probabley,like,12 in the afternoon there!I'll stay on 30,50 minutes max,okay?Okay." Kuzon sounded eager to talk to Aang,but annoyed at the same time.

"So why'ja call me? Not that I'm not happy about it,but,it's so late here in Japan.What time is it where you live?" Kuzon said,and Aang heard Kuzon walk downstairs.

"It's about," Aang glanced at his mother's clock. "2:00 a.m. here.Just calling to see how you were,and what's happened in the past two days.So what's new?"

"Nothing much,but I think they have another new cartoon coming out in a week or so."

"Really?Maybe I'll be back by then,and we'll be able to watch it together,unless it's something that doesn't look interesting." Aang said,starting to get side-tracked with the discussion of cartoons.

"No,wait,maybe it comes out this weekend and comes to America in a week or so.Bleh,my brain isn't exactly working right now,to early.Oh,stupid,turded,water.Spill all over me,I'll get you someday when I'm ruler of my own house,with little automatic showers and homework doing! I SHALL PREVAIL WITH THOSE THINGS!" Kuzon said drowsily.

_"**Must** be having a weird moment..."_ Aang thought.

"Erm,homework doing? Maybe I should let you get some sleep Kuzon.News can wait til tomorrow." Aang said getting ready to hangs up.

"DON'T JOO DARE HANG UP ON ME! If there's news,I wan't to here it,or I'll be very unhappy when you get back from America.Now,spill."

Aang took a deep breath and began to tell him everything from the plane ride to the present time being,but leaving out the part when Toph kissed him on the cheek.

"Whoah,you've only been gone 2 days and you're already having to much fun with-out me!" Kuzon practicly screamed.

"I wouldn't exactly call some of it 'fun',most of it,me and mom got in trouble with somebody."

"That's what makes everything fun! Getting in trouble,getting out of trouble,ect., you get the deal.Man I so want ot be there with you man!" Kuzon said and from the sounds of things,almost slipped and fell on his bottom.

"Here's a crazy idea Kuzon,maybe you could come over to America with me!"

"What? Did you hit your head or something? There's no way I'll be able to come over to America!"

"But you have a rich family with plenty of money to spare! Why can't you come to America?"

"Well for one,my parents would never let me! I have to have my big brother walk me up to the local cafe! If I have to have someone walk me to a cafe just two blocks away,what makes you think I'll be able to go to America on my own?"

"Oh,don't worry.I already have a plan to get you here,no matter what.You know how your parents always want you to go to a sports acadmey?" Aang said with a sly smile creeping upon his face.

"Yeah,but I don't want to go to a sports acadamey,and what are you planning to do? If you think you're gonna make me go to a sports place just to see you,you're crazyer than and rabbit with an Ipod in a swimming race while typing at a computer!"

"You're not going to an acadamey.We'll trick your parents into thinking you're going to an-" Aang was cut off by a tap on the shoulder.

"Mom?! How long have you been awake?" Aang asked jumping off his bed and almost crashing into the computer and smashing his cellphone.

"Long enough to know what's going on." Kuuki said,with a frown on her face.

"Well you see,me and Kuzon were just,you know,playing around,and stuff..." Aang said and tried to smile,but only succeeded in making his eye twith and his face hurt from smiling to big.

But Kuuki's frown only turned into a smile.

"And I want ot be a part of it." She said.

"Er,hello.Aang? You still there?" Kuzon said fraustrated.

"We're gonna have some help Kuzon.Now,get both Jojo and Kinto tomorrow,and tell them our plan,so that way they can get here too,and once you guys get here,we'll have a few minor troubles.Now the both of you,here's the plan." Aang said,and began to tell them his plan,though it was kind of hard to talk to both his mom and Kuzon at the same time.

**HONG two new charys.xP Sort of anyways,another chapter might be up today! Jojo and Kinto are Avatar TCG cards,so I decided to use them in the story.I have another charater coming up in a few chapters,around possibly Tuesday or Wednesday? I'll also have Azula,Zuko,and others soon too,so don't panic.Dx**


	4. Authors note

To Miakoda715 and many others:This isn't exactly a very well thought out story,yes I know it's constructive critisim,but I just write a chapter every night/day and POP! There it is on the site.I don't think out each chapter to much,though I probabley should.But I just type it up on notepad as I think of it,or what idea I had at school,or an idea I've had stored up for who knows how long.I do a VERY quick skim of any spelling mistakes,and I post it on the site.And to making it more interesting: Yet again this story wasn't really thought out.This story really doesn't show how well I'm able to write and junk.Just a little story I like to do with my spare time,and because I've only been here a few days I haven't put up a serious story that shows how I'm actually able to write.And the contacts thing-who says she doesn't go blind in a later chapter?Dx 


End file.
